


Upon Which I Float ||Tłumaczenie||

by just_vanilla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A lot of kissing, Angst, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shot ten powstał z połączenia dwóch promptów zgłoszonych przez anonimów. Jeden z nich to „Nieodwzajemniony Larry”, a drugi „Chłopcy mają przerwę, więc Niall i Harry jedzą w Nando’s na swojej randce”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Autorka twierdzi, że nawet jeśli nie jesteś shipperem Narry’ego, powinieneś to przeczytać, ponieważ uważa to za swoje najlepsze dzieło, a ja, cóż, nie wiem, czy to jej najlepsze dzieło, ale zdecydowanie zachęcam do czytania!;)
> 
> Tłumaczenie "Upon which I float" od http://brokenbravery.tumblr.com/

              Wszyscy to zauważają. Wszyscy widzą, jak jego uśmiech nie dosięga oczu, jak unika patrzenia na nich, unika mówienia do nich. Jego śmiech jest sztuczny, dotyk ostrożny. Jego jasne zielone oczy są pozbawione emocji, jakby po prostu już nie czuł i jest oschły niemal dla każdego. Wydaje się zmęczony, naprawdę wyczerpany. Smutny. Zwłaszcza po wywiadzie dwa dni temu. Żaden z nich nie wie, co sprawiło, że jest aż tak zdenerwowany. Wracając do tamtego dnia, Lauren Toyota był zabawny i słodki w stosunku do nich podczas New Music Love w Amfiteatrze Malson. Mieli niezły ubaw, jak zawsze. Jasne, było kilka kontrowersyjnych tematów o Harrym, będącym nagim i aktywnym, a potem było o Larrym Stylinsonie-

                Och.

 _Och_ , myśli Niall.

                Rozmawiali o Larrym Stylinsonie i całowaniu, i o byciu zakochanym. Louis zaprzeczył oczywiście, ponieważ to nie prawda. Ale Harry, on był cichy, niepokojąco cichy. Normalnie brał to wszystko z marszu, obracał w żart. Ale patrząc wstecz, czy to wszystko było mechanizmem obronnym?

                Rany, a potem była ta cała rozmowa o obściskujących się chłopakach i o tym, jak dziewczyny to lubią, i Harry wydawał się być w to tak zaangażowany i…  _och_.

                Oni wszyscy się domyślali, naprawdę. Wiedzieli, że Harry był biseksualny, widzieli sposób, w jaki patrzył zarówno na dziewczyny, jak i chłopaków. To nigdy nie był problem, nigdy nie kontrowersją, ponieważ dlaczego miałoby być, to był Harry. To był optymistyczny, zabawny, zdemoralizowany  _Harry_.

                Z tym wyjątkiem, że już nie. Wszyscy usłyszeli krzyki dochodzące z hotelowego pokoju Louisa i Harry’ego noc wcześniej, wszyscy słyszeli łomot kogoś, kto został popchnięty na ziemię. Ale naprawdę, to nie było tak dalekie od normalności. Harry i Louis mieli intensywną przyjaźń, więc jeśli się kłócili, to było duże. I wydawali się być w porządku następnego dnia, nawet jeśli byli nieco spięci. Więc nie myśleli o tym więcej.

                Ale teraz, Niall to robił. Siedząc w tourbusie, wrócił myślami przez ostatnie kilka dni i wszystko poskładało się w całość. Plotki, Eleanor, zarząd,  _Eleanor_ , wywiady, Eleanor. Eleanor przyjechała w odwiedziny i oczywiście nikt nie miał nic przeciwko, była wystarczająco uprzejma, dość zabawna, kiedy chciała być. Lubiła Louisa i może lubiła też sławę, ale to było niewypowiedziane. A ona była wszędzie wokół Louisa, prawie dosłownie, po prostu wszędzie. I Harry zaczął być markotny, naprawdę markotny. Niall myślał, że to może być coś, co powiedział kanadyjski fan albo ktoś na twitterze. Ale teraz, wiedząc to, co właśnie sobie uświadomił, to wszystko miało sens. Eleanor.  _Louis._

                Och. Harry lubi Louisa. To była dobrze znana wiedza, że myślał o Louisie, jak o kimś szczególnym, jako o kimś więcej, niż tylko przyjacielu. I jasne,  w czasie pijanych nocy oni często się całowali lub kończyli, wychodząc ręka w rękę, co Niall jest pewien, było przyjemnym doświadczeniem. Ale to było to, pomiędzy przyjaciółmi, nic więcej, a zwłaszcza nie z El wokół. Nie z dziewczyną Louisa, którą kochał, uwielbiał, mówił na jej temat cały czas i, myśląc wstecz, Harry nie wydawał się  zainteresowany rozmową, stawał się odległy.

                A teraz Niall czuł się źle. Strasznie. Okropnie. Ponieważ on zawsze ją wyciągał, prosząc Louisa by mówił o ich randkach, życiu seksualnym. Był po prostu dobrym przyjacielem, zwyczajnie zainteresowanym, ale teraz wiedział, jak bardzo musiało to skrzywdzić Harry’ego, jak fizycznie go bolało. Cholera, był takim złym człowiekiem.

                A potem byli w Niagara Falls* i robili te wszystkie urocze gówniane rzeczy i El wrzeszczała na Maid Of The Mist**, gdy była cała zimna i mokra, więc Louis przytulił ją mocno i pocałował w szyję. Właśnie wtedy Harry zniknął. Koncert następnego dnia był nawet gorszy, prawie żadnych chwil Larry’ego Stylinsona. Jasne, złapali się w zgiełku tłumu i uśmiechnęli do siebie, szepnęli raz czy dwa, a potem zażartowali z ochroniarza. A potem Louis pomachał do El na widowni, zaśpiewał do niej i Harry odwrócił się, jakby został spalony. Jak Niall to przeoczył? A potem, kiedy wydawało się, nad ranem, że Louis i Harry się  _pokłócili_  (cholera, Niall potrzebował wiedzieć co się stało), rozeszli się i pozostali w ten sposób.

               Później, w tourbusie, Harry wycofał się do swojej pryczy, podczas gdy El przytulała się z Louisem. Patrząc teraz, Niall nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że poczuł się niedobrze na widok przed nim. Eleanor na kolanach Louisa, ramiona wokół jego szyi, gdy szeptał jej coś (prawdopodobnie sprośnego) do ucha, a ona chichotała, rumieniąc się. I nagle związek, który zawsze widział jako uroczy, już nie był uroczy. Był zły. Bardzo zły.

               Nie myśli dwa razy. Zeskakuje ze swojego miejsca i prze na przód autobusu, ignorując Josha, który go woła. Znajduje tam Paula, rozmawiającego z kierowcą i klepie go w ramię.

  - Możemy się zatrzymać? Chcę Nando’s – mówi po prostu, unosząc brew.

  - Zawsze chcesz Nando’s. Poza tym, byliśmy w Stanach jakieś dwie godziny temu, mamy jeszcze trochę drogi przed nami. Nie możemy się zatrzymywać i czekać, kiedy ty-

  - Zatem weźmiemy samochód. Wyrzuć nas i nasza dwójka weźmie jeden z samochód stylistów, nie mamy nic przeciwko, przysięgam. – Niall prosi, próbując swoich najlepszych szczenięcych oczu na kierowcy.

  - Wasza dwójka? Kto jeszcze? – pyta Paul.

  - Harry – mówi Niall i na to Paul spogląda w górę.

               Nawet on zauważył zachowanie Harry’ego, osowiałość i niezręczność, i przygnębienie. Zapytał Nialla, który wzruszył ramionami.

  - Czy ty…

  - Domyśliłem się dlaczego jest smutny? Tak. I nie mogę ci powiedzieć, ponieważ to osobiste, ale on potrzebuje wydostać się z tego autobusu, być daleko stąd, nie tylko przez godzinę. Proszę, pozwól mi go zabrać go Nando’s, zostaniemy z tyłu, z ochroniarzem, a potem weźmiemy samochód na resztę drogi. To będzie dla niego takie dobre, Paul, widziałeś jak zdenerwowany był, myślę, że teraz jest nawet przeziębiony, widziałeś, ile wziął tabletek? – Dodaje Niall, mając nadzieję że to wystarczająco popchnie Paula do podjęcia decyzji.

                Paul wzdycha.

  - W porządku. Ale idę z wami. Muszę mieć na was oko. W porządku? – pyta Paul, a Niall kiwa gorączkowo głową. – Okej, Terry, możesz znaleźć najbliższe Nando’s w GPS i zawieźć nas tam?

                Kierowca kiwa głową, ale Niall już idzie na koniec autobusu, prawie potykając się o Zayna w pośpiechu. Biegnie z powrotem do pryczy i znajduje tę należącą do Harry’ego, odpychając na bok kurtynę.

                Harry jest tam. Ale on płacze, łzy spływają w ciszy po jego policzkach, gdy patrzy na Nialla w zaskoczeniu. Przecierając oczy, rumieni się.

  - Jest w porządku. Przysięgam. – Obiecuje, jakby Niall rzeczywiście mógł mu uwierzyć. Błagam.

  - Nie, nie jest. Wysadzają nas w Nando’s, przygotuj się. – Zarządza Niall, wspinając się na leżankę i siedzi w rogu na przeciwko Harry’ego, który kręci głową.

  - Nas wszystkich? Jest w porządku, ja zostanę – mamrocze Harry, patrząc na swoje dłonie.

  - Nie. Ty i ja. To wszystko. – Poprawia go Niall i głowa Harry’ego wystrzeliwuje do góry, a jego przekrwione zielone oczy lśnią ulgą.

  - Dlaczego tylko ty i ja? – pyta Harry.

  - Ponieważ  _ja wiem_. – Niall mówi po prostu.

                To trwa kilka sekund, ale on utrzymuje swój spokojny wyraz twarzy, kiedy Harry staje się spanikowany, przerażony. Jego oddech robi się krótki i Niall chwyta go za ramiona.

  - Harry, spójrz na mnie. Haz. Uspokój się. Jest dobrze. To dlatego cię stąd zabieram, tak? Z dala od nich. Jest w porządku. Oddychaj. Załóż jakieś odpowiednie ubrania i spotkajmy się tam, dobrze? Powinniśmy wkrótce dojechać. – Niall powtarza jak mantrę, powoli i pewnie.

                Łzy napływają do oczu Harry’ego, ale zatrzymuje je, szybko mrugając i przebiegając dłońmi przez włosy.

  - Okej – mówi cicho, ledwie szepcąc i Niall zastanawia się, jak złamany naprawdę jest.

                Niall klepie go po plecach i znów idzie na przód autobusu, ogłaszając, że Harry i on idą do Nando’s i biorą samochód do hotelu. Reszta wydaje się zaskoczona, głównie dlatego, że to się nigdy wcześniej nie zdarzyło. Zayn i Liam biorą to z marszu, uśmiechając się i rzucając kilka dowcipów o potrzebie jedzenia Nialla. Zespół także się śmieje, ale Louis wydaje się naprawdę smutny, że Harry’ego nie będzie. Niall chce go uderzyć.

                Zamiast tego czeka blisko przodu, z Paulem. Widzi ruch i zauważa Harry’ego, przepychającego się przez wszystkich, w onesie i conversach, z oczami wciąż trochę czerwonymi, ale mogły ujść jako zmęczone. Niall zauważa sposób, w jaki unika on patrzenia na Louisa i El, utrzymując wzrok na podłodze, nawet gdy Louis woła do niego, chociaż on wzdryga się wtedy.

                Sięga do Nialla, który kładzie ramię wokół jego wąskiej talii i przyciąga go bliżej, nieco jak to robi Louis, ale jednocześnie zupełnie inaczej. Czuje, jak Harry pochyla się do dotyku, przybliżając się niemożliwie bliżej, więc ściska go ciepło.

                Potrzebuje to naprawić.

*

  - Więc? – pyta Niall, kiedy siedzą w boksie z tyłu, Paul przy stoliku na tyle blisko, by widzieć, ale nie słyszeć. Przed nimi jest kurczak, Niall sięga po niego, podczas gdy Harry tylko skubie, patrząc cierpko w stół.

  - Czuję się w porządku. Nie lituj się nade mną. Poradzę sobie, przysięgam. – Harry odpowiada szybko, potrząsając głową jakby mógł sprawić, by to wszystko zniknie.

  - Harry… Nie lituję się. Nigdy. Właściwie, podziwiam cię za bycie takim silnym. Ale nie jest w porządku i nie radzisz sobie z tym. – Niall mówi stanowczo, odrywając się od jedzenia.

                Harry patrzy, jego wargi drżą, a oczy lśnią. Niall wie, Niall z łatwością może powiedzieć, że Harry stara się to utrzymać, budując swoje ściany, powtarzając sobie w głowie  _nie płacz, nie płacz, nie płacz._  Jego palce zaciskają się na stole, trzęsąc się, gdy robią się białe, a on przygryza wargę.

  - Haz, chodź tu. – Niall mówi miękko, przesuwając się w boksie.

                Harry patrzy na niego podejrzliwie, ale Ni podnosi oczekująco brew i młodszy robi co mu powiedziano. Kiedy przesuwa się, by usiąść obok niego, Niall łapie Harry’ego i przyciąga go do miażdżącego kości uścisku. To zaskakuje drugiego, ale Niall tylko zaciska swój uścisk, wyobrażając sobie cały zawód miłosny i zazdrość i ból, gdy wspiera go. I wkrótce Harry odwzajemnia to, przytulając go, zaciskając dłonie w pięści na koszulce blondyna, chowając twarz w jego szyi i oddychając nierówno.

  - To w porządku płakać, Hazza. Po prostu przestań być taki odważny i płacz. – Niall poucza go, ale Harry kręci głową, a loki łaskoczą skórę Nialla. – Będę nawet płakać z tobą, tak?

                Z tą próbą żartu, Harry najwyraźniej ostatecznie traci determinację i pozwala sobie na miękki szloch. Niall czuje łzy, mokre na jego koszulce i przytula Harry’ego bliżej siebie. Może poczuć jego wodę kolońską, szampon i coś tak całkowicie Harry’ego, że zbija go to z tropu. Nigdy wcześniej nie trzymał chłopca z Cheshire tak blisko, tak długo, z tak wielkim znaczeniem. Jego dłonie zaczęły pocierać kółka na jego drżących plecach, gdy w końcu młodszy chłopak pozwolił upaść swoim murom, poddając się i to jest bolesne.

                Paul patrzy w pewnym momencie, nawiązując kontakt wzrokowy z Niallem, który także płacze. Marszczy na niego brwi ze współczuciem, ale wie, żeby nie przeszkadzać. Nic więcej niż ciche „ciii” jest słyszalne od Nialla przez jakiś czas, pięć minut, by być dokładnym, gdy Harry moczy mu koszulkę i lgnie do niego, jakby miał umrzeć, jeśli tego nie zrobi. Chociaż to nie czas, aby o tym myśleć, to sprawia, że Niall czuje się wyjątkowo.

                Kiedy Harry się odsuwa, chociaż nie daleko, pociąga nosem i przeciera swoje żałośnie podpuchnięte oczy. Niall wyciera swoje łzy wierzchem dłoni, uśmiechając się smutno.

  - Porozmawiaj ze mną – sugeruje, biorąc dłonie Harry’ego w swoje własne w akcie pocieszenia.

  - Ja tylko… a on jest… i przez ten cały czas… – Harry jąka się, wyraźnie powstrzymując więcej szlochu. Tak bardzo, jak Niall chce, by to z siebie wyrzucił, to będzie teraz odwrotność zamierzonego.

  - Cii… – grucha Niall, sięgając i odsuwając czule grzywkę z twarzy Harry’ego.

                Harry rumieni się, tylko na chwilę, a potem wzdycha z porażką.

  - Zauroczyłem się nim od początku. Uwielbiałem go przez cały X Factor. Pierwszy pocałunek też był wtedy. To nic dla niego nie znaczyło, ponieważ był pijany i tylko moim przyjacielem. Znaczyło coś dla mnie – powiedział Harry, patrząc ze znużeniem na ich splecione dłonie.

  - I to jest w porządku, kochanie – mówi Niall cicho, i chociaż Harry wstrzymuje oddech na to czułe przezwisko, kontynuuje.

  - Po tym to przeszło na pełne zauroczenie. Motyle, bicie serca, wszystkie te stereotypowe gówna. I wiedziałem, że on nigdy poczuje tego samego, nadal wiem. Po prostu… Mogłem sobie z tym poradzić, gdy byliśmy tylko my. Harry i Louis. Dwaj idioci. – Przyznaje.

  - Dwaj niesamowici idioci. – Wtrąca Niall, ściskając jego dłoń.

  - Tak. Cóż. Całowaliśmy się dużo i cholernie często obciągaliśmy sobie ustami. Zazwyczaj musiałem go najpierw upić, ale było warto. Wiem, że to nie to samo, ale… Mogłem być z nim, chociaż na chwilę. Prawie pieprzyliśmy się raz, ale nie możemy o tym mówić, bo on zawiesza się lub wpada w panikę. Wiem, że tego żałuje. Kocha ją. Ale to właśnie to, Niall. On kocha Eleanor, nie ma już więcej Harry’ego i Louisa! Są oni i ja, jako trzecie koło, które jest zakochane w tym niesamowitym, głupio idealnym dupku. – Harry płacze, a łzy spływają na jego różowe policzki.

  - Zgadzam się z tą częścią o dupku. Niemal go uderzyłem, gdy się zorientowałem. Ten kutas wie, jak bardzo go uwielbiasz, a odrzuca to na bok dla tej pragnącej sławy dziwki? Dupek obowiązuje. – Niall mówi stanowczo, uśmiechając się bez humoru.

  - Też jej nie lubisz? Myślałem, że jestem po prostu zazdrosnym głupkiem – mruczy Harry.

  - Lubiłem ją wcześniej. Wiedziałem, że jest nieco sztuczna i w ogóle, ale zawsze była przyzwoita. Ale teraz, wiedząc o tym, nienawidzę jej. Ona rujnuje twoje życie, Haz. Louis też.

  - On nie-

  - Tak, Harry. Kochasz go, ale nie możesz zaprzeczyć, że on jest przyczyną tego całego gówna teraz. To nie sprawiedliwe w stosunku do ciebie. To dlatego zabrałem cię stamtąd. To musi cię zabijać. Dlaczego nikomu nie powiedziałeś? Nie obraziłbym się, jeśli to byłby któryś z chłopców. Po prostu…  _ktoś_  – pyta Niall, osuwając się na siedzenie.

  - Nie mogłem. – Harry mówi dość szybko. – Nikt nie mógł wiedzieć. Powinienem być normalny. Powinienem być heteroseksualny i zalotny, a nie zakochany w swoim najlepszym przyjacielu.

  - Harry, przestań być głupi! – woła Niall, może trochę za głośno, bo kręcono włosy chłopak podskakuje. – Nigdy,  _przenigdy_ , nie musisz spełniać niczyich standardów. Jesteś sobą. Zawsze wiedziałem, że jesteś bi i myślę, że wszyscy inni też wiedzą. Co w tym wielkiego? Jesteś normalny. Jesteś  _Harry_. I wszyscy cię uwielbiają, Harry. Więc zamknij się z tymi wszystkim bzdurami o oczekiwaniach społeczeństwa, bo nie chcę, byś się zmieniał.

  - Dlaczego? – Harry pyta żałośnie. – Jaki jest sens? Nigdy go nie dostanę. Nigdy z nim nie będę. Więc po co się kurwa przejmować czymkolwiek?  _Jaki_  jest sens?

  - Ty jesteś sensem! Zayn i Liam są sensem! Ja jestem sensem! Twoi fani i twoja rodzina, i twoi przyjaciele są sensem!  _Uwielbiamy_  cię i ty też powinieneś. Zasługujesz na szczęście tak jak wszyscy, jeśli nie bardziej. Więc zamierzam ci pomóc. – Niall mówi ostro, układając dłonie na ramionach Harry’ego.

   - Jak? – Harry pyta bez nadziei.

  - Nie wiem. Ale rozgryziemy to. Razem, tak? Nigdzie nie idę. Nie jesteś w tym już sam. – Niall obiecuje cicho.

                Pochyla się, by pocałować grzywkę Harry’ego i młodszy chłopiec chichocze przez łzy, przyciągając Nialla. Przynajmniej na chwilę wszystko jest w porządku.

*

                Są w samochodzie w drodze do hotelu w Detroit, głowa Harry’ego na ramieniu Nialla. Siedzieli w ten sposób, od kiedy wsiedli, wyczerpani i przytłoczeni emocjonalnie. Także zdezorientowani. Źli na sytuację, smutni z wyniku, bojący się o przyszłość po tym wszystkim.

                Czują się tak, jakby byli w bańce, odłączeni od pozostałych chłopców. Jakby tylko oni istnieli na tyle samochodu stylistki, rozmawiającej z Paulem o jakimś gównianym programie telewizyjnym, podczas gdy oni siedzą z tyłu i okazjonalnie się przytulają.

                Czując potrzebę pocieszenia, w jakiś sposób, Niall sięga i splata ich palce. Nigdy nie robił tego z Harrym, może raz z Liamem, ale nie z kędzierzawym chłopakiem, który zawsze był dla niego poniekąd zagadką. On jest tak nieprzewidywalny, że Niall się waha, ale gdy jego palce mają kontakt z Harrym, to działa i splata je razem mocno, jakby potrzebował tego cały czas.

                To daje Niallowi pomysł. Szalony, śmieszny, głupi pomysł. Ale jednak pomysł. I wydaje się, że on mógłby to rozwiązać. Rozwiązać to wszystko, nie tylko na trochę. Nie zignorować, nie przeskoczyć, rozwiązać. To odwrócenie uwagi, co najmniej. Rozproszenie, by Harry nie musiał myśleć o Louisie, by nie musiało więcej boleć. A to wszystko, czego Niall chce, wszystko, czego potrzebuje: sprawić, by było lepiej. To nie jest dziecięce zauroczenie, to miłość, to prawdziwy ból. A ten pomysł, jakkolwiek szalony, może załagodzić ten ból.

                Umówić z kimś Harry’ego. Nie tylko z kimś. Z chłopakiem. I nie byle jakim chłopakiem. Z nim. Niallem. To wysyła wstrząs do jego serca, gdy o tym myśli. Może po prostu umówić się z Harrym? Lubi Harry’ego. Choć nigdy się nikomu nie przyznał, domyślał się, że może być panseksualny lub coś w tym rodzaju. To i tak nie ma znaczenia. To, co ma znaczenie, to pomoc Harry’emu. I także, może to trochę egoistyczne ze strony Nialla, odegranie się na Louisie za spowodowanie tego całego gówna. Ale naprawdę, on po prostu chce zobaczyć znów uśmiech Harry’ego, prawdziwy uśmiech, to tysiąc wat uśmiechu, do którego przywykli w X Factorze.

                Więc decyduje się.

  - Hej, Haz?

  - Tak?

  - Mam pomysł. – Sugeruje cicho.

  - Och?

  - Umów się ze mną – mówi cicho.

                Harry podskakuje, by na niego spojrzeć z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

  -  _Co?_

  - Po prostu mnie wysłuchaj. – Niall kontynuuje, a Harry kiwa głową, marszcząc brwi w sposób, który może być opisany tylko jako uroczy. – Nie robię tego z litości. Zależy mi na tobie bardzo, wiesz to, prawda? I nie mogę znieść patrzenia na ciebie w takim stanie. I to zadziała, naprawdę. Nawet nie musimy mieć wobec siebie uczuć, a ty mnie i tak nie kochasz, więc to będzie doskonałe. Rozproszenie. Nie będziesz musiał więcej o nim myśleć. Możesz całować mnie, możesz mi ssać i mnie pieprzyć, co będzie przyjemne, mogę powiedzieć, a Louis będzie siedzieć jak idiota i radzić sobie z tym, ponieważ przegapił swoją szansę. Jak powiedziałem, to nie z litości. Zależy mi na tobie i chcę ci pomóc, byś poczuł się lepiej. To może być zabawne.

                Harry milczy, rozpatrując całą tą szeptaną przemowę. Jego oczy błyszczą na wspomnienie o Louisie i rumieni się na słowa „ssać mnie”, ale poza tym jego twarz pozostaje spokojna.

  - Ale dlaczego?

  - Ponieważ, Harry. Potrzebujesz kogoś i ja mogę być tą osobą. Naprawdę. Tak czy inaczej jestem panseksualny, więc to nie jest dla mnie niewygodne. A także, lubię cię. I nie wiem, czy w ten sposób, czy nie, ale kogo to obchodzi? To nie jest konieczne. To odwrócenie uwagi, Harry. I komfort. Dwie rzeczy, których potrzebujesz. Cholera, ja również skorzystam. Chodzi o to, że możemy po prostu zobaczyć dokąd to zaprowadzi. I nie próbuj wmówić mi, że nie chciałbyś zobaczyć twarzy Louisa, kiedy się dowie. Albo kiedy zobaczy, jak cię całuję? Ten skurwiel będzie  _tak_  zazdrosny. – Wyjaśnia Niall, chichocząc pod koniec.

                Harry gryzie wargę, zastanawiając się. To jasne, że utknął, zdezorientowany. Jego oczy wypełniają się tęsknotą za obietnicą komfortu, ale oczywiście jego racjonalność wygrywa bitwę.

  - Ale wiesz, że cię nie kocham. To nie fair. Nie mogę być twoim chłopakiem i cię nie kochać – mamrocze Harry, odwracając wzrok.

  - Błagam, Harry. Dla mnie to w porządku. Po prostu… wiem, że chcesz. Pieprzyć wszystko inne. – Twierdzi Niall, potrzebując, by to się skończyło, potrzebując zatrzymać ból Harry’ego, potrzebując to naprawić. Potrzebując tych warg na swoich, ponieważ, do cholery, dlaczego nie?

                Harry w końcu spotyka jego spojrzenie, zielone oczy są jaśniejsze z emocjami, niż wcześniej. Niall uśmiecha się sięgając by prześledzić różowy policzek młodszego chłopaka, śmiejąc się cicho, gdy pojawia się gęsia skórka.

                Wszystko, co Harry robi, to powoli kiwa głową.

                Niall uśmiecha się i pochyla. Daje Harry’emu wiele czasu, aby się cofnąć, odmówić, odwrócić się, ale on tego nie robi. Zamiast tego jego oczy się zamykają i przysuwa się. Pochylając się, Niall także zamyka oczy i zamyka przestrzeń, miażdżąc razem ich usta.

                Jest trochę niezręcznie na początku, ustawiają się w odpowiednich pozycjach, ale żaden z nich tego nie zatrzymuje. Zamiast tego, dostosowują się, odpinając pasy bezpieczeństwa i przysuwają się bliżej, przechylając głowy i  _och._  Och, to niesamowite. Język Harry’ego liże dolną wargę Niala, a on otwiera swoje usta, umożliwiając dostęp, co Harry szybko wykorzystuje.

                Następna minuta jest wypełniona krótkimi oddechami i poruszaniem ust, plątaniem języków, spokojem i pewnością. Brak motylków czy czegokolwiek w tym stylu, tylko ukłucia nerwów, a potem ciepło, beztroska i, chwila, czy Harry właśnie się uśmiecha?

                Kiedy odsuwają się bez tchu, spoglądają w górę na pierwszy rząd krzeseł, by zobaczyć niczego nie świadomych Paula i Susan i obaj wybuchają śmiechem.  
  
*

                Po przybyciu do hotelu, Niall podejmuje ryzyko i chwyta dłoń Harry’ego, splatając ciasno ich palce. Harry uśmiecha się do niego, szczęście w końcu dosięga jego oczu i Niall odwzajemnia uśmiech.

  - Chłopak. – Dokucza Niall, szturchając go biodrem, gdy czekają, aż Paul do nich dojdzie.

  - Chłopak. – Śmieje się Harry, a jego oczy jaśnieją nieco.

                Paul dogania ich i prowadzi ich tylnym wejściem, z dala od wszelkich możliwych fanów.

  - Chcesz im powiedzieć? Możemy to dziś ogłosić. W ten sposób El tam będzie i będziemy mogli zobaczyć jej wyraz twarzy. – Sugeruje Niall, gdy wsiadają do windy z Paulem.

  - Mam lepszy pomysł. – Harry uśmiecha się złośliwie, oczywiście bardzo zadowolony ze swojego pomysłu. – Będziemy się całować, dopóki nie zauważą i nie spytają.

  - Podoba mi się twój tok myślenia, kochanie. – Śmieje się Niall, obejmując Harry’ego ramieniem i opierając się o ścianę.

  - Um… przegapiłem coś? – pyta Paul, a jego oczy są szeroko otwarte, gdy widzi, jak bliscy sobie wydają się nagle.

                Obaj śmieją się, Harry opiera głowę o Nialla.

  - Zawsze coś przegapiasz, Pauly! – Dokucza młodszy chłopiec.

                Paul, prawdopodobnie zakładając, że nie warto walczyć o uzyskanie jednoznacznej odpowiedzi, przewraca oczami i rezygnuje z próby zrozumienia tego, zamiast tego po prostu wyprowadzają ich z windy, gdy zatrzymują się na ich piętrze.

  - Wy chłopcy macie pokój razem, ponieważ poszliśmy do Nando’s, więc chcecie iść do siebie, czy spotkać się ze wszystkimi u Liama? – pyta Paul, gdy idą korytarzem, zderzając się okropnie biodrami, gdy szli, wstrzymując chichoty.

  - Do Liama. – Niall mówi z przekonaniem, chwytając spojrzenie Harry’ego i unosząc brew. – Jesteś gotowy? Bo jeśli nie, jeśli to jest zbyt stresujące, rozumiem.

  - Nie bądź głupi. Chcę. Może i go kocham, ale skłamałbym, gdybym powiedział, że nie podoba mi się pomysł sprawienia, że będzie zazdrosny. – Zapewnia go Harry.

                Niall uśmiecha się, sprawdza, czy Paul nie patrzy i pochyla się, by wycisnąć porządnego buziaka na różowych ustach Harry’ego. Harry uśmiecha się i oblizuje je potem. Nawet on może powiedzieć, że podczas gdy Harry nie czuł żadnych głębszych emocji w pocałunku, czego Niall także nie robił, wciąż lubił sposób, w jaki to odczuwał. A kto nie? Wszyscy uwielbiają się całować.

                Docierają do drzwi i Paul wyciąga dodatkowy klucz do pokoju, przesuwając go przez blokadę. Miga na zielono, a mężczyzna otwiera drzwi i od razu słyszą w tle Fifę i Zayna krzyczącego:  
  - ZAWSZE CIĘ POKONAM, HA!

                Niall czuje budujące się w nim oczekiwanie, ale to nie ma porównania w sposobie, w jaki Harry natychmiast się spina, gdy słyszą Louisa, wołającego:

  - Zamknij się, frajerze!

                Niall przesuwa się, by spleść mocno ich palce, ściskając je pocieszająco. Wchodzą przez próg i gdy drzwi się za nimi zamykają, Niall posyła Harry’emu uśmiech pełen nadziei, który jasno brzmi:  _Możemy to zrobić, teraz chodź._

                I Harry to robi.

                Wchodzą i witają się ze wszystkimi, ich palce są połączone i, niezaskakująco, jedyną osobą, która cokolwiek zauważa, jest Louis. Liam i Zayn są wciągnięci w kłótnie o to, kto wygrał ostatnią rundę, Eleanor siedzi na kolanach Louisa, rysując kółka na jego ramieniu. Ale Louis zauważa, jego oczy wędrują prosto na ich mocno zaciśnięte palce.

                Jeśli to nie było zadowalające dla Harry’ego, Niall mógł uderzyć Louisa w twarz. Ale zamiast tego siada na drugim łóżku z Harrym, młodszy chłopak wdrapuje się na Nialla może trochę zbyt dramatycznie, ale obaj cieszą się ze światła, które miga w oczach Louisa. Harry czeka, aż Niall rozsiądzie się wygodnie, a potem kładzie głowę w zagłębieniu szyi swojego nowego chłopaka, całując go lekko.

                Kilka następnych minut to mieszanka napięcia i zrelaksowania. Pozostali chłopcy włączają i wyłączają Fifę, podczas gdy Eleanor pochyla się, by wycisnąć małe pocałunki na ustach Lou. Ale chłopak z Doncaster nie wydaje się być w to zaangażowany; zamiast tego zerka kilka razy, by gapić się na Nialla i Harry’ego, których nogi są ze sobą splecione komfortowo, tak jak palce.

                Niall czuje, kiedy Harry spotyka spojrzenie Louisa, ponieważ jego klatka piersiowa unosi się w oddechu, którego nie wypuszcza. Zamiast przejmować się tym, jak powinien, to sprawia, że Niall jest jeszcze bardziej zły na starszego chłopaka, który wciąż trzyma mocno Eleanor przy swojej piersi.

                Dobra, to jest to.

                Niall podnosi głowę aby spojrzeć na Harry’ego, który przerywa wpatrywanie się w Louisa, by spotkać jego oczy, a miękki smutek emanuje z zielonych tęczówek. Niall pochyla się trochę; ciche pytanie; rozwarte usta. Harry rozgląda się i wraca do niego (widząc, że nikt na nich nie patrzy) i kiwa głową z pewnością.

                Niall uśmiecha się i Harry przesuwa się szybko, by złączyć ich usta. Wargi Harry’ego są ciepłe i miękkie naprzeciw jego, a ten pocałunek znacznie różni się od pierwszego. Wcześniej było poszukiwanie, odkrywanie. Tym razem jest to miękkie, relaksujące. Niall rozłącza ich palce, by położyć dłonie na biodrach Harry’ego i podoba mu się sposób, w jaki symbolicznie oznacza to trzymanie, wspieranie go.

                Wydaje się, że Harry’emu także to się podoba, gdy porusza się by usiąść okrakiem na Niallu i niepewnie kładzie dłonie w jego włosy, gdy wymieniają się małymi, żarliwymi pocałunkami. Niall pogłębia pocałunek jako odpowiedź, że  _tak, to jest bardziej niż okej_  i przesuwa język między wargami Harry’ego. Harry odpowiada natychmiast, zaciskając palce w blond włosach, otwierając usta i pozwalając przejąć Niallowi kontrolę w pocałunku.

                Niall rozkoszuje się sposobem, w jaki czuje język młodszego chłopaka naprzeciwko swojego, gorący i śliski, podekscytowany. Prawie chichocze, gdy Harry wydycha powietrze przez nos, nie chcą przerywać pocałunku, ale znów, on także tego nie chce. Przez kilka krótkich chwil, są tylko oni, poruszający się leniwie i korzystający z odczuwanych doznań.

                Ale wtedy ktoś ich zauważa. I to jest dość zabawne.

  - Co jest, kurwa? – Dochodzi ich głos Zayna i odsuwają się od siebie, bez tchu, by zobaczyć, że wszyscy się na nich gapią.

                Liam wygląda na rozdartego między uwielbieniem a zmartwieniem, Zayn jest oburzony, El wygląda na zdegustowaną, a Louis? Louis wygląda na zdradzonego.  _Dobrze_ , myśli Niall.

  - Um. Racja. Cóż… – Niall milknie. Czy Harry nadal tego chce?

                Młodszy chłopiec zamiera, patrzy na Louisa, a jego oddech spowalnia. Niall pozwala swoim palcom wsunąć się pod koszulkę Harry’ego, by łagodnie potrzeć jego biodro, tworząc uspokajające kółka opuszkami swoich palców.

  - Spotykamy się. – Kończy Harry i Niall pozwala, by dumny uśmiech zajął miejsce na jego twarzy.

  -  _Co?_  – pyta Louis w szoku, jego brwi podnoszą się wyżej, niż powinno być to możliwe.

                Szczęka Eleanor opada. Zayn po prostu patrzy, jego usta drgają w uśmiechu. Liam się śmieje.

  - Nie ma mowy. Musicie kłamać – zwraca się Liam. Nie jest oburzony, po prostu zaskoczony.

  - Nie kłamiemy, kolego. Co w tym wielkiego? – pyta Niall, widząc, że robi się zażenowany, rumieniąc się.

  - Cóż… no nic. Po prostu… zaskoczyliście nas. Naprawdę się umawiacie? – pyta Liam, zerkając między nimi bardzo szybko.

  - Tak. Przykro mi, Li, Harry nie był gotowy by komuś powiedzieć, aż do teraz – mówi Niall, kłamstwo łatwo spływa z jego języka i widzi uśmieszek Harry’ego.

  - A co ze mną? Dlaczego nie mogłeś powiedzieć mi, Hazza? – Louis pyta rozpaczliwie.

                I okej, może Niall czuje się nieco źle. Louis i Harry są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, mówią sobie wszystko do tego stopnia, że nie mają granic. Więc to musiało zaboleć Louisa, że ten sekret został utrzymany. No cóż.

  - Bo pomyślałbyś, że to dziwne. – Harry odpowiada szczerze, imponująco unikając wzroku Eleanor.

  - To nie jest… To nie jest dziwne, Haz. Nie wiem, kurwa, skąd wziąłeś ten pomysł. Zawsze wiedziałem, że lubisz też facetów. Po prostu nigdy nie myślałem, że to się wydarzy między tobą i Niallem – odpowiada Louis, a jego oczy są pełne szczerości i Niall być może zostałby zassany, jeśli nie poczułby uścisku dłoni Harry’ego w swoich włosach.

  - Cóż, tak się stało. On jest moim chłopakiem. I tak, Zayn, wiem, że umierasz, by zarzucić nas pytaniami, więc równie dobrze możemy zacząć już teraz – mówi Niall, przewracając oczami.

  - Jak długo? Dlaczego i jak ukrywaliście to przed nami? I po prostu… jak to się mogło w ogóle zdarzyć? – pyta Zayn szybko, zatrzymując grę i obracając się, by spojrzeć w ich twarze.

                Niall czuje małą falę paniki, a oczy Harry’ego są zmartwione, gdy spotykają jego. Ale Niall posyła mu wyraźne spojrzenie.  _Idź z tym_. Harry kiwa głową.

  - Kilka tygodni. I trzymaliśmy to przed wami, bo Harry się martwił. I to wasza własna wina, że nie zauważyliście. – Niall odpowiada raz jeszcze, kłamstwa wydają się być ekscytujące. – A co do tego, jak to się stało…

  - Pocieszał mnie. Byłem smutny przez kogoś, kto nie odwzajemniał moich uczuć. Ale okazało się, że Niall to robi, więc to zadziałało idealnie – mówi Harry, spoglądając na Nialla, który uśmiecha się, by wesprzeć to połowiczne kłamstwo. W co oni się pakują…

  - Cóż, jesteśmy szczęśliwi dla was. Po prostu zaskoczyliście nas, jak sądzę. – Wyjaśnia Liam, uśmiechając się.

                Sięga, by wzburzyć loki Harry’ego, ale młodszy chłopiec odsuwa się i spada na Nialla z „off”, które powoduje kilka chichotów.

                Niall przesuwa dłońmi przez loki, a Haz nie odsuwa się od dotyku, lubiąc sposób, w jaki to odczuwa. Młodszy chłopak wydaje się roztapiać przy nim, przytulając się bliżej do jego klatki piersiowej i wzdychając szczęśliwie. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że ostatnio był zestresowany, w bólu i bez nikogo do pomocy, ale teraz, gdy ma, Niall wie, że wszystko będzie mile widziane.

                Inni dostrzegają sposób, w jaki oczy Harry’ego zamykają się pod rytmicznym masażem głowy, a mały uśmiech znajduje się na jego wargach. Liam i Zayn wymieniają czułe spojrzenia, uśmiechając się do pary. Eleanor wciąż wydaje się być zdezorientowana, ale także się uśmiecha. Louis wydaje się być rozdarty między byciem szczęśliwym dla jego Hazzy i czymś innym, a Niall jest całkiem pewny, że to może być zazdrość.

                Ale nie jest pewny i nie obchodzi go to, ponieważ palce Harry’ego odnajdują jego ramię i pocierają tam okręgi, uspokajając go i blokując wszystko inne. Jego własne oczy zamykają się i odchyla głowę, opierając ją o miękkie poduszki, zmęczony po ciężkim dniu. Harry prawie mruczy, gdy Niall bawi się jego włosami, szarpiąc je lekko tu i tam.

                Słyszy chichot i otwiera jedno oko, by zobaczyć, jak Liam kręci głową z uśmiechem, zanim Zayn przestaje na nich patrzeć i wraca do gry. Eleanor także traci zainteresowanie, wystukując coś na telefonie i Niall widzi, jak Louis zmusza się od odwrócenia wzroku, rozpraszając się przez zakręcenie na palcu włosów El.

                Niall uśmiecha się pod nosem i dalej relaksuje, wciąż opiekując się Harrym.

  
* kanadyjskie miasto  
**łódź, która zabiera turystów pod wodospad Niagara


	2. Chapter 2

               Obaj decydują, że lubią ich nowy układ. Podczas gdy technicznie się umawiają, tak naprawdę nadal są po prostu najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Rozmawiają o wszystkim, śmieją się nawzajem ze swoich żartów i gier słownych i Niall powoli zaczyna widzieć Harry’ego wychodzącego ze swojej powłoki, w której był w ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni. Jego uśmiech ponownie dosięga wspaniałych oczu, jego chichoty są prawdziwe i absolutnie zachwycające. Niall kocha bycie tym, który go uszczęśliwia. A że wszyscy wiedzą, może być wokół niego cały czas i vice versa bez komentarza. Wykorzystuje to na swoją korzyść. Kiedy Louis jest milutki z Eleanor i Harry się spina, Niall relaksuje go leniwym pocałunkiem, który pozostawia ich obu bez tchu. Kiedy Louis wydaje się być może nieco za blisko Harry’ego, Niall zaznacza go jako swoją własność przez wysysanie malinki na jego szyi, co sprawia, że młodszy chłopiec wygina się, chichocząc.

                W sumie, to całkiem dobry układ. Mogą się całować, gdy się nudzą, przytulać, gdy czują się samotni. Niall robi z tego osobistą misję naprawienia Harry’ego, sprawić, by znów poczuł się kochany. Trzyma jego dłoń gdy są poza życiem publicznym i niemal nieustannie bawi się włosami swojego chłopaka, nawet podczas wywiadów, przez co dostają wykład (podczas którego chichoczą) od Liama odnośnie ich wizerunku bla, bla, bla.

                Oni po prostu dobrze się bawią. Podczas koncertu tego wieczora, Niall kładzie się na kanapie, a Harry wskakuje na niego, zdobywając śmiech ich wszystkich, ale stanowczy wzrok od Louisa. Niall uśmiecha się dumnie, a Harry rumieni. Kiedy rozpinają jego koszulę, Niall widzi Harry’ego odwracającego się do Louisa, jakby podążającego za instynktem, ale starszy chłopak po prostu się gapi (w sposób, który sprawia, że Niall chce stanąć przed Harrym), więc młodszy odwraca się po tym, jak kończy śpiewa, by spojrzeć na Nialla, który uśmiecha się uspokajająco. Harry uśmiecha się po tym wszystkim. Niall wyzywa Harry’ego, by zmienił tekst na coś naprawdę niewłaściwego, a on po prostu to robi, przez co Niall wpada w histerię. Dobrze się bawią.

                Kiedy wracają do hotelu, idą do pokoju Liama i Zayna po jakieś filmy i alkohol, Niall siedzi na łóżku, w zamyśleniu obserwując sposób, w jaki Harry tańczy dookoła jak idiota, tylko po trzech piwach, uśmiechając się do siebie radośnie. On szczerze coraz bardziej lubi młodszego chłopaka i choć może nie chcieć się do tego przyznać, motyle w brzuchu stają się coraz częstsze.

  - Jesteś idiotą, Haz – chichocze Zayn, już całkowicie zalany.

                Niall stracił rachubę ile napojów pochłonął chłopak z Bradford. Louis i Eleanor są rozwaleni na jednym z łóżek ze splątanymi nogami, gdy szepczą do siebie, po raz kolejny prawdopodobnie coś sprośnego, chichocząc okazjonalnie w pijacki sposób. Liam jest na podłodze z Zaynem, nie pijąc nic, ale wciąż tak samo głupi jak oni.

  - Zamknij się! – Harry śmieje się, potykając. – Chłopaku! On jest dla mnie złośliwy!

                Niall też się śmieje, staczając z łóżka, aby zatoczyć się do Harry’ego i owinąć ramiona wokół jego talii od tyłu. To dziwnie intymny gest (kogo on chce nabrać, całowali się już ile razy?), ale Harry opiera się o niego, uśmiechając się.

  - Chodź tutaj, kochanie. – Niall chichocze, ciągnąc ich do tyłu tak, że opadają niezdarnie na łóżko, chichocząc.

  - Mmm, dlaczego? – Dokucza Harry, wczołgując się na materac, aby móc opaść na poduszkę.

                Niall gramoli się na niego, siadając na nim okrakiem i układając dłonie po bokach głowy Harry’ego. I okej, jest pijany. Więc jego czyny są trochę przesadzone, gdzie normalnie by się zatrzymał i był niepewny, ale nie teraz.

  - Bo chcę cię całować, ty gorący idioto – mówi Niall i Harry śmieje się głośno, sięgając, by chwycić go za ramiona, a potem wplata dłonie i zaciska je w pięści w jego włosach.

  - Chcesz mnie tylko dla mojego ciała. – Dokucza Harry, ale jest coś ciemnego w jego oczach, co Niall uważa za pożądanie i  _och_ , chce, by to tam pozostało.

                Więc miażdży razem ich usta, szybko i chętnie. Usta Harry’ego poruszając się naprzeciw jego z tą samą szybkością, palce zaciskają uścisk w włosach, gdy jego własne podróżują w dół piersi Harry’ego. Przesuwa językiem przez dolną wargę chłopaka w potrzebie, a on spełnia ją, pozwalając Niallowi wślizgnąć się do środka z westchnięciem. Niall pozwala swojemu językowi przebiec po podniebieniu, bez wątpienia wysyłając ostre wrażenia przez nerwy w ciele Harry’ego. Alkohol burzy się w żyłach Nialla i wkrótce nie pamięta jak wiele drinków miał albo kto ich ogląda; wszystkim, o czym może myśleć, próbować,  _czuć_  to Harry. I to uczucie jest  _dobre_.

                Palce w jego włosach zaciskają się i rozluźniają, gdy ich usta poruszają się razem, ssąc wzajemnie języki w walce o dominację, którą Niall wie, że wygra, ponieważ to dzieje się za każdym razem, gdy się całują. Ale potem znów, to jest zupełnie coś innego. To nie jest eksperyment lub upewnienie czy pocieszenie. To jest gorące. Prowadzące gdzieś. Więc kiedy biodra Harry’ego podnoszą się na chwilę z własnej woli, Niall zasysa westchnięcie na uczucie tarcia. Nawet się nie zorientował, że był twardy aż do teraz i wydaje się, że Harry jest w podobnym stanie.

                Z alkoholem buzującym w mózgu, wydaje mu się, że to wystarczający powód, by całować szybciej, dłonie wślizgując pod koszulkę Harry’ego, przejeżdżając po jego mięśniach brzucha i  _och_ , to takie miłe. Harry wypuszcza cichy jęk, gdy jego palce przesuwają się przypadkowo przez jego sutek, więc robi to znowu, zdobywając kolejny cichy odgłos przyjemności. I lubi to. Lubi sprawiać, że jego chłopak czuje się dobrze, nawet jeśli są tak jakby chłopakami. Lubi, gdy ma kontrolę nad Harrym, kojącą kontrolę, że może zdecydować się użyć jej w celu odwrócenia uwagi chłopaka. To był cały sens, prawda?

                Na próbę porusza biodrami w dół, tylko trochę, przerywając pocałunek by zassać oddech na odczucie ich ocierania się. Otwiera oczy, by zobaczyć, że Harry patrzy na niego, trochę nieufny, ale tak bardzo chętny. Jego źrenice są rozszerzone z pożądania, a usta posiniaczone i Niall nigdy nie widział go bardziej idealnym. Nie, to musi być przemawiający alkohol. W każdym razie, przesuwa kciuk przez jego sutek raz jeszcze, zdesperowany reakcji, którą miał wcześniej. Obaj dyszą, ale Niall pochyla się, by zaatakować szyję Harry’ego, zębami chwytają skórę i ssąc, językiem zaznaczając kółka na ciepłym ciele, tworząc malinki wystarczająco delikatnie, by zostały tam przez kilka dni i Harry wygina się pod nim, lekki jęk ucieka z jego warg. Niall wydaje podobny dźwięk naprzeciw jego szyi, gdy raz jeszcze ich krocza ocierają się o siebie.

  - Znajdźcie sobie pokój! – Liam i Zayn na wpół krzyczą, na wpół się śmieją, a Niall odrywa się od Harry’ego by zobaczyć, raz jeszcze, że wszyscy się na nich gapią.

                Patrzy z powrotem na Harry’ego, oszołomiony, tylko po to, by zobaczyć, że młodszy chłopak patrzy na Louisa. Podąża za jego wzrokiem, widząc najstarszego chłopaka zagryzającego wargi, skanując ich dójkę, z dłonią mocno zaciśniętą w włosach Eleanor.

  - Myślisz, że powinniśmy znaleźć sobie pokój? – pyta Niall, bezczelnie wpatrując się w El i Lou.

                Louis wyrywa się z transu, patrząc na Nialla w zmieszaniu. Ale irlandzki chłopak tylko marszczy brwi, poważny w swoim pytaniu.

  - Ja… Nie obchodzi mnie to – mówi Louis, wciąż pijany i prawdopodobnie starający się zachować jakby był wyluzowany.

  - Wydaje się, że tak. A co z tobą, El? Myślisz, że posunęliśmy się za daleko? – pyta Niall, w pełni świadomy, że właśnie zmienił atmosferę w pokoju z rozbawienia w nieprzyjazną w ułamku sekundy. Ale nie obchodzi go to, bo oni smucą Harry’ego, a nie mogą tego robić.

  - Ja… Tak, może – odpowiada Eleanor, zagryzając wargę i Niall czuje, jak Harry poprawia się na materacu pod nim, wiedząc, że Louis nie będzie kłócić się ze swoją ukochaną dziewczyną. Och, ale Niall będzie.

  - Dobrze. Nie ma sprawy. Łazienka jest pokojem, nie? – pyta teoretycznie, gdy schodzi z Harry’ego i oferuje mu swoją dłoń.

                Młodszy chłopak chwyta ją bez pytania, podnosząc się z łóżka, podczas gdy Niall łączy ich palce i zaczynają wychodzić z pokoju, ostentacyjnie nie patrząc na inne pary.

 - Nie jesteście poważni… – Głos Zayna się urywa i Niall uśmiecha się złośliwie do przyjaciela, mrugając, a potem ciągnąc za sobą lekko zakręconego Harry’ego.

                Docierają do łazienki i zapala zbyt jasne światło, przymykając drzwi i zamykając je na klucz. Harry unosi brew, opierając się o drewnianą barierę.

  - Przykro mi, że oni się tak zachowali, Haz – mówi, wyciskając małe, wciąż rozgrzane pocałunki na jego podatnych ustach.

  - Mm, nieważne. Dlaczego tu jesteśmy? – pyta Harry, niechlujnie mierzwiąc włosy Nialla.

  - Bo to pokój. – Niall chichocze, pochylając się, by wycisnąć jeszcze kilka pocałunków, prawie tracąc tok myślenia. – A my potrzebujemy jednego.

  - Mmm – mamrocze Harry, owijając ręce wokół ramion Nialla, palce wkręcając w włosy na jego karku.

  - Harry? – pyta Niall, gdy pomysł wyskakuje mu w głowie.

                Alkohol w jego organizmie zastępuje wszelkie zażenowanie, gdy sięga, by podciągnąć koszulkę Harry’ego, dłonie układając na klamrze jego paska.

  - Co robisz? – pyta Harry.

                Nie brzmi na zdenerwowanego sposobem, w jaki Niall zaczyna odsuwać jego pasek… w rzeczywistości, wydaje się być trochę podekscytowany.

  - Po prostu daj mi to zrobić, tak? I bądź tak głośny, jak chcesz, upewnij się, że Louis cię słyszy. – Niall wyjaśnia, gdy odpina pasek, a potem nerwowo męczy się nad guzikiem jego spodni, by w końcu go odpiąć, przesuwając zamek i pociera twardość Harry’ego.

  - Jesteś pewien? Nie musisz robić niczego, czego nie chcesz – mówi Harry, ale jego biodra już chętnie wypychają się w stronę dłoni Nialla, gdy on zsuwa własne spodnie.

  - Chcę, Haz. Jesteś moim chłopakiem i mogę ci obciągnąć, kiedy mam na to ochotę. Tylko mnie nie zadław, okej? Jestem na to zbyt pijany. – Niall chichocze i Harry także.

  - Mm, założę się, że jesteś lepszy niż El. – Komentuje Harry, gdy Niall opada na kolana, bawiąc się gumą bokserek.

  - Cholerna prawda, że jestem. A jeśli pójdzie mi wystarczająco dobrze, możesz się odwdzięczyć. – Niall mruga, ale ściąga bokserki Harry’ego i zerka w górę, by spojrzeć w te mgliste zielone oczy.

  - Okej. – Harry uśmiecha się, palce oplatają ciasno włosy Nialla, policzki rumienią się natychmiastowo na myśl o tym, co ma się wydarzyć.

  - I pamiętaj – mówi Niall, zanim sięga dłonią, by przesunąć nią po długości Harry’ego. – Bądź głośno.  
*

                Kiedy wychodzą z łazienki, ze zmierzwionymi włosami, różowymi i spuchniętymi od pocałunków ustami, wciąż potykając się z zarówno od bycia pijanym, jak i po orgazmie, Niall ma jedno ramię owinięte wokół talii Harry’ego. Zaskakująco, wydają się być jeszcze bliżej siebie po ssaniu sobie nawzajem, pomijając fakt, że to wykracza daleko poza linie przyjaźni. Ale tak naprawdę, oni nie są tylko przyjaciółmi, prawda?

  - O Boże, nie zrobiliście tego! – Jest pierwszą rzeczą, która wychodzi z ust Liama, zakrywającego swoje oczy dłońmi, gdy Niall uśmiecha się z zadowoleniem.

                Louis i Eleanor po prostu się gapią, z szeroko otwartymi oczami, zamrożeni w połowie złączonymi ustami. Zayn zaczyna śmiać się w niekontrolowany sposób, wciąż wstawiony. Niall chichocze i zabiera Harry’ego do łóżka, rozkładając się obok niego, gdy Harry po prostu mówi:

  - Tak, zrobiliśmy. – A jego ton jest śmiesznie subtelny.

  - O Boże, nie potrzebuję tego obrazu w mojej głowie – woła Liam przesadnie dramatycznie, przewracając się i chowając twarz w poduszce.

  - A co, jęki nie były wystarczająco oczywiste? – Zayn śmieje się histerycznie, pokazując Niallowi uniesione kciuki.

                Niall śmieje się i osiada z powrotem na poduszkach, przyciskając łagodny pocałunek na ustach Harry’ego i układa go na swojej klatce piersiowej. Harry jest zgodny, choć jego spojrzenie raz czy dwa dryfuje do Louisa. Unosi swoją głowę na Nialla i blondyn natychmiast wplątuje swoje palce w i tak poplątane włosy Hazzy.

  - Wy… Wy poważnie właśnie… – jąka Louis, odrywając się od Eleanor, która marszczy brwi.

  - Mhm. Bardzo zazdrosny? – Harry chichocze, rysując palcem kółka na piersi Nialla.

  - Ja, nie, nie jestem, to nie, to ja, kurwa, jestem na to zbyt pijany. – Louis jąka się, zataczając się by wstać i ciągnie Eleanor za sobą.

  - Wracamy z powrotem do naszego pokoju. – Ogłasza, a Eleanor piszczy irytujące:  
  - Tak, idziemy!

                Palce Harry’ego zatrzymują się na brzuchu Nialla, więc sięga w dół, by połączyć je z jego dla własnego pocieszenia i chłopak czuje, że Harry się uśmiecha. Kiedy Louis i Eleanor opuszczają pokój i Zayn i Liam zajmują się sobą na podłodze, Niall ponownie łączy swoje usta z Harry’ego i obaj na chwilę zapominają o wszystkim innym.

*

                To trwa tak przez chwilę. Niall zaczyna spać skulony z Harrym i stwierdzają, że dla nich przytulanie jest bardzo przyjemne. Harry często po prostu kładzie się i rozmawia z Niallem w teraz ich wspólnej pryczy w tourbusie, opowiadając zabawne historie, a czasem pozwalając mu wejść w jego głębsze myśli, te, które go przerażają, te o uczuciu beznadziejności i złości i smutku, wielkiego  _smutku._  I Niall trzyma go i całuje, a podczas gdy Niall wie, że Harry nie czuje tego w ten sam sposób, nie czuje ciepła i motylków, które pojawiają się znikąd, wciąż wie, że młodszy chłopak potrzebuje go tak samo, może nawet bardziej. Niall naprawdę nie chce się przyznawać że być może, prawdopodobnie, w pewnym sensie, poniekąd zakochuje się w Harrym, ich sesje pocałunków bardziej do niego przemawiają, światło w zielonych oczach Harry’ego jest źródłem szczęścia, sposób, w jaki się uśmiecha do Nialla (powściągliwy i wiedzący) sprawiaj, że oddycha drżąco. Ale wie, że Harry nie czuje tego samego, Harry kocha Louisa, Harry uwielbia Louisa i to zaczyna poważnie wpływać na humor Nialla. Ale wtedy Harry cmoka go w usta w obecności pozostałych chłopaków lub splata leniwie ich palce, lub po prostu uśmiecha się i mruga na niego, i to sprawia, że Niall czuje się tysiąc razy lepiej w jednej chwili. Więc pocałunki i pocieszenie są kontynuowane.

                Pozostali chłopcy dostosowują się do ich związku, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że nie są zbyt oczywiści. Przytulają się na kanapie, Harry często znajduje sobie miejsce na kolanach Nialla („Poważnie? Niall jest karłem w porównaniu do ciebie!”, „Zamknij się i wróć do swoich chipsów, Zayn.”) i dzielą powolne pocałunki między rozmowami. Niall twierdzi, że jest mu wygodnie, owijając ramiona wokół Harry’ego i zdaje sobie sprawę, że przywykł do tego, czym się stali, kiedy musi fizycznie powstrzymać się gdy są w miejscach publicznych, widząc, że Harry robi to samo. Zayn jest zbyt zadowolony z siebie w tym wszystkim, drażniąc ich niemiłosiernie o każdy drobiazg („Więc, zatem Harry jest dziewczyną? Od teraz nazywam cię Harriet!”), ale biorą to wszystko z marszu, czasem śmiejąc się razem z nim. Liam jest bardzo jak dumny papa bear, uśmiechając się do nich czule. Niall wcześniej, przed tym wszystkim, był najbliżej z Liamem i dokąd teraz częściej rozmawia z Harrym, wie, że Liam nie ma nic przeciwko, odnajduje to raczej jako słodkie i jest po prostu generalnie z nich dumny. Nawet band się dostosowuje, w końcu załapując, Josh udaje, że jest zdradzony na brak innego wyjaśnienia od Nialla niż „umawiamy się, idioto”. I jest jeszcze inna para, ta, o której Niall naprawdę nie lubi myśleć, a jednak w jakiś sposób zajmuje jego umysł. Eleanor wydaje się być trochę odstraszona, widząc dwóch całujących się chłopaków i Niall często to robi, nawet częściej tylko z tego powodu, ponieważ zaczyna absolutnie nienawidzić jej i jej głupich chichotów, które nie są słodkie jak Harry’ego, tylko piskliwe i denerwujące. Ona posyła im trochę dziwne spojrzenia, kiedy są zbyt słodcy (Niall zaczyna używać zdrobnień i za każdym razem, gdy „kochanie”, „skarbie”, „słońce” wypada z jego ust, Harry rumieni się i ktoś im dokucza, ale potajemnie obaj to lubią), a potem idzie i szepce o tym Louisowi, którego obserwuje Harry. A potem jest Louis. Głupi, złośliwy, oczywiście zazdrosny Louis. Niall nie może się zdecydować, czy jest szczęśliwy, że starszy chłopak odchodzi od zmysłów, oglądając ich, czy zły, że Harry wydaje się być nieco bardziej optymistyczny, wiedząc to.

                A teraz, siedząc na kanapie i trzymając Harry’ego, czuje zaborcze bańki w brzuchu, kiedy Louis patrzy, skanując ich pozycje w zamyśleniu. To ostatni dzień Eleanor z nimi, zanim wróci do domu (co sprawia, że Niall może stwierdzić, że Harry jest absolutnie ekstatyczny) i podczas gdy ona wydaje się chcieć być wokół Louisa, chłopak wyraźnie nie jest tak zaangażowany, jak ona.

                Niall uśmiecha się do siebie i manewruje Harrym tak, że jest twarzą do niego, gdy leżą na kanapie, czując wybuchające w nim ciepło, gdy Haz automatycznie zawija ręce wokół jego torsu, kojąco chowając twarz w jego szyi. Niall uśmiecha się i przebiega dłońmi przez loki Harry’ego, bawiąc się nimi, gdy tourbus jest w podróży na lotnisko.

  - Louis, wróć i pomóż mi sprawdzić, czy niczego nie zapomniałam?- Eleanor wstaje i pyta swoim obrzydliwie słodkim tonem i Niall opiera się chęci jęknięcia.

                Louis podnosi brew.

  - Nic tam nie ma, kochanie – mówi po prostu, spoglądając na Harry’ego, który zaciska mocniej uścisk wokół Niialla, ale pozostaje stosunkowo spokojny.

  -  _Louis_. Po prostu, chodź, dobrze? – Eleanor w zasadzie wydaje polecenie i Louis idzie za nią, gdy mruga ona mruga do niego.

                 _Och_ , myśli Niall. O Boże. Harry najwyraźniej także jest świadomy, ponieważ chowa się głębiej w Nialla, wdychając jego wodę kolońską w poszukiwaniu pocieszenia, które Niall ma poważnie nadzieję, że zapewnia.

  - Czego potrzebujesz? – pyta Niall, gdy przesuwane drzwi zamykają się za parą, pozostawiając Liama i Zayna poruszających brwiami do siebie i Niall próbuje pomóc Harry’emu najlepiej, jak potrafi.

  - Nie wiem. – Harry mamrocze w jego szyję, krzywiąc się, gdy słyszą mały łomot, którym może być naprawdę wszystko, ale oni są całkiem pewni, co to jest.

  - Rozproszenie? Chcesz, bym cię pocałował? Zaśpiewał? Znaleźć miejsce, byś mógł dojść? – Niall dodaje trochę humoru i to działa, sprawiając, że Harry uśmiecha się i chichocze cicho.

  - Mm. Zaśpiewaj? – pyta cicho, patrząc na niego z nadzieją. – Kocham twój głos.

                Niall ignoruje sposób, w jaki jego serce przyspiesza i pochyla się, by złączyć na chwilę ich usta, zanim odsuwa się, siadając.

  - Ej, Liam, rzuć mi moją gitarę? – Prosi Niall, uśmiechając się do przyjaciela.

  - Zamierzasz śpiewać? – pyta Liam, gdy łapie ją i w połowie podaje, w połowie rzuca ją do Nialla, który, będą całkowicie splątany z Harrym, niemal ją upuszcza.

  - Mm, Harry nie czuje się najlepiej, prawda, kochanie? – Niall pyta słodko, przebiegając dłonią przez grzywkę Harry’ego i sprawiając, że się rumieni, odwracając twarz w kanapę, mamrocząc:

  - Zamknij się.

  - Aww, musisz mu zaśpiewać serenadę, Ni! – mówi Zayn i Niall czuje, jak jego serce szarpie.

                Nie może do cholery tego zrobić. Dla wszystkich innych jest zadurzony w Harrym po uszy, ale dla Harry’ego jest tylko przyjacielem z korzyściami. Prawda?

  - Ee… – mamrocze Niall, siedząc i sprawdzając struny gitary, rumieniąc się.

  - Zatem dalej,  _babycakes_ , gdzie moja serenada? – mówi Harry, opadając z powrotem na plecy, zakładając ręce za głowę i czekając oczekująco. Jest psota w tych pięknych, zielonych oczach. I to jest to, co daje mu ten pomysł.

  - Dobrze, dobrze – mamrocze, podnosząc wzrok (by zobaczyć Nialla i Zayna czekających niecierpliwie i całkowicie ignorując stłumiony jęk dobiegający z drugiego pokoju, który pospiesza Nialla), zanim uśmiecha się do Harry’ego i brzdąka kilka pierwszych nut.

  -  _Honey you are a rock, upon which I stand and I come here to talk. I hope you understand…_

                Z tymi kilkoma pierwszymi linijkami Liam i Zayn zaczynając nucić razem z nim, uśmiechając się na pozornie oczywisty wybór piosenki. Oczy Harry’ego rozszerzają się z emocji, której Niall nie może rozgryźć, ale jednak kontynuuje.

_\- That green eyes, yeah the spotlight, shines upon you and how could anybody deny you._

                I z tą linijką Harry wzdryga się, tylko trochę, ale przygryza wargę w zamyśleniu. Niall rumieni się i ciągnie dalej.

_\- I came here with a load and it feels so much lighter. Now I met you and honey you should know that I could never go on without you, green eyes._

                Teraz Niall wie, że jego głos staje się coraz bardziej napięty, emocje wypływają z pomocą piosenki, jak struny na gitarze, Zayn i Liam śpiewają cicho z nim, Harry całkowicie milczy. Ryzykuje kolejne spojrzenie na swojego chłopaka, by zauważyć zamyślony wyraz na jego idealnej twarzy.

_\- Honey, you are the sea upon which I float and I came here to talk, I think you should know._

                Harry siada teraz, używając swoich dłoni by się podeprzeć i siedzi na kanapie, uśmiech drga na jego ustach. Niall uśmiecha się i rozgląda się, by zobaczyć Zayna i Liama, obaj wyglądających na rozbawionych i zadowolonych.

  -  _That green eyes, you’re the one that I wanted to find. And anyone who tried to deny you must be out of their mind._

                Niall słyszy przyłączający się niski głos Harry’ego i podskakuje, zerkając, by zobaczyć, że Harry przejmuje następną zwrotkę zaraz po nim, uśmiechając się, gdy to robi, niski ton z łatwością obezwładnia Nialla.

_\- Because I came here with a load and it feels so much lighter since I met you. And honey you should know that I could never go on without you._

                Niall tylko się uśmiecha, zatracając się w głosie drugiego chłopaka, łzy zaczynają kłuć w jego oczy, gdy Harry przesuwa się coraz bliżej niego, wspaniały głos kończący się uśmiechem. Niall przejmuje kolejną część, pozwalając Zaynowi i Liamowi płynąć naturalnie z „oh”, gdy nadal gra doskonale na gitarze, pomimo swoich nerwów.

_\- Green eyes, green eyes, ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh._

                Niall wzdycha, wciągając się w kilka następnych uderzeń gitary, podnosząc wzrok by spotkać piękne, wspaniałe zielone oczy Harry’ego, gdy śpiewa dwie ostatnie linie.

   _\- Honey you are the rock upon which I stand_.

                Natychmiast, Zayn i Liam klaszczą głośno, dopingując coś, czego Niall nie łapie, bo on po prostu śpiewał prosto z serca i nie wie, czy Harry rozumie czy nie, a on jednocześnie chce, by rozumiał i żeby nie rozumiał, ponieważ, o Boże, co jeśli-

                Usta Harry’ego miażdżą jego, duże dłonie biorą gitarę i odkładając ją na ziemię, by popchnąć go z powrotem na kanapę, głowa uderza lekko, usta Harry’ego wciąż poruszają się naprzeciw jego w powolnym, leniwym rytmie. Uśmiecha się wbrew swojej woli, dłonie odnajdują biodra Harry’ego i zostają tam jako ciepłe przypomnienie ochrony i komfortu i wszystkie, czym to powinno być, a może nawet więcej.

                Harry chichocze przez pocałunek, przebiegając złośliwie językiem po ustach Nialla, zanim odsuwa się, by po prostu patrzeć w oczy Nialla tak głęboko, że ten niemal zapomina jak się oddycha. Jest kilka uderzeń ciszy i Niall zaskakująco świadomy, że pozostali chłopcy przyglądają się im.

                Słyszą, jak drzwi się otwierają i jakoś rejestrują, że Louis i El właśnie weszli, zatrzymując się na widok dwóch chłopaków, których śpiew słyszeli, po prostu patrzących się na siebie z uśmiechem.

  - Kocham cię. – Harry mówi tak miękko, że Niall może umrzeć i przechyla się do przodu, aby ponownie złączyć ich usta.

  - Też cię kocham – odpowiada Niall, bo tak naprawdę nie wie, czy Harry miał to na myśli, czy powiedział to na pokaz lub dlatego, że Louis tam był, ale nie obchodzi go to, ponieważ te słowa przebiegały przez jego głowę i wyciska szybko między nimi kilka kolejnych pocałunków, promieniejąc tak, jak Harry.

                Kiedy spoglądają w górę, widzą Liama uśmiechającego się dumnie, Zayna z rzadkim wyrazem uwielbienia na jego twarzy, Eleanor bawiącą się niezręcznie paznokciami i Louisa, wyglądającego jakby chciał uciec i się schować.

                Więc Niall całuje Harry’ego jeszcze raz.

*

                Ich szczęście trwa kilka dni. Z wyjazdem Eleanor, Harry czuje się bardziej komfortowo z Louisem, chociaż nie oddala się od Nialla prawie w ogóle. Po serenadzie, Harry jest cały czas przy nim, całując go, gdy jest znudzony, stymulując go niechlujnie ręką, gdy reszta śpi. Niallowi nie przeszkadza to ani trochę, oczywiście, że nie. Chociaż, świadomość, że może być zakochany w Harrym, który jest zakochany w Louisie, boli. Bardziej jak… miażdży go. Jak słoń. Może dwa.

                Bez względu na to, Niall cieszy się czasem z Hazzą. Mówią „kocham cię” znacznie częściej i zwijają się razem na kanapie. Nawet przekonali Paula, by pozwolił im iść razem do kina i to było jak w kiepskich filmach, wypełnionych dotykaniem dłoni i podstępnych pocałunków, i stłumionych chichotów. Jest idealnie. I Niall zakochuje się jeszcze bardziej, po uszy.

                Ale zauważa, że Harry patrzy na Louisa mniej, ich żarty na scenie prawie całkowicie znikają. Niallowi, po raz kolejny, nie przeszkadza to ani trochę, ponieważ te ginące spojrzenia i dotyk, i śmiech? Idą prosto do niego. I jest zachwycony. Harry już nie sprawdza, czy najstarszy chłopak patrzy na nich, gdy całuje Nialla za kulisami lub gdy splata ich palce, podczas gdy oglądają gównianą telewizję. Harry już prawie nie sprawdza Louisa, zanim robi coś głupiego, zamiast tego zdobywa uwagę Nialla i jest głupi jak zawsze („O Boże, Haz, jesteś takim idiotą. Jestem dumnym chłopakiem.”), przez co zawsze zdobywa chichot i dobry pocałunek. To prawie jak Louis ponownie jest jego najlepszym przyjacielem, jak na samym początku, bez żadnych uczuć. Niall wie, że to złudzenie. Ale upaja się nim.

  - Ni? Ktoś tam jest, kochanie? – Dokucza Harry, ale prawdziwa troska pobrzmiewa w jego głosie, gdy macha dłonią przed twarzą Nialla, który odpłynął.

  - Tak, tak. Przepraszam. Tylko myślałem – mamrocze Niall, rozglądając się, by zauważyć Nialla na drugim hotelowym łóżku, patrzącego ze zmartwieniem.

                Uśmiecha się i wydaje się, że to satysfakcjonuje przynajmniej Harry’ego, który zwija się z powrotem na jego klatce piersiowej, ciepły i wspaniały.

                Prawda jest taka, że mają miły wieczór, zostając w tourbusie. Liam oczywiście zdecydował się zostać, zgadzając się z Harrym („Nie chcę imprezować, chcę jeść lody i oglądać komedie romantyczne i cieszyć się moim chłopakiem, dziękuję bardzo”) na temat relaksu. Zayn i Louis wyszli do klubu, żadnego zaskoczenia i Niall poniekąd spodziewał się, że Harry będzie chciał iść, ale nie. I Niall był szczęśliwy (ekstatyczny, naprawdę) w wniosku z tym.

                Więc teraz całuje loki Harry’ego i uśmiecha się, kiedy młodszy chłopak wtula się w jego koszulkę, mamrocząc coś o tym, że pachnie jak czekolada, woda kolońska i on. Niall zwalcza motylki.

                Wracają na chwilę do oglądania filmu, śmiejąc się od czasu do czas i robiąc „aww” jak nastoletnie dziewczyny. Ostatecznie Niall robi się głodny (nic dziwnego) i Harry słyszy burczenie w jego żołądku i chichocze.

  - Chcesz, żebym zrobił ci coś do jedzenia, kochanie? Mogę posłać Paula, by coś nam przyniósł. Jest teraz naszą małą suczką, kiedy reszta chłopaków pilnuje Zayna i Louisa. – Harry mruga, pochylają się i delikatnie cmokając usta Nialla.

  - To prawda. Nie można pozwolić, by to zmarnować – mówi Niall, odwracając się, by spojrzeć na Liama. – Chcesz coś?

  - Nie, mam się dobrze. – Liam uśmiecha się uprzejmie.

  - Dobra, pójdę mu powiedzieć. – Harry uśmiecha się, zeskakując z Nialla na podłogę i rozciągając się (och, dobry Boże, te niesamowite mięśnie) i odwraca się, by wyjść.

  - Uh, zapytasz mnie co chcę, Hazza? – pyta Niall, patrząc wyczekująco. Harry tylko chichocze, uśmiechając się do niego.

  - Chcesz pełne angielskie*, trochę chipsów i jedną, ewentualnie dwie butelki witaminowej wody. Czereśniowa, tak? – Precyzuje Harry, ale Niall tylko gapi się przez chwilę, zaskoczony. Czy Harry naprawdę może to wszystko wiedzieć? Cóż, najwyraźniej tak. Ale jak?

  - Jak…? – jąka się Niall. Rumieni się, gdy Harry przewraca oczami, wślizgując się w buty.

  - Ponieważ jestem twoim chłopakiem i cię kocham, i jest też fakt, że prawie za każdym razem prosisz o to samo. To pomaga. – Harry żartuje, machając, zanim wychodzi przez drzwi (ten tyłek…) i pozwala, by zatrzasnęły się za nim cicho.

                Niall wzdycha, pracując nad zagmatwanym wyjaśnieniem w swojej głowie. _Ponieważ jestem twoim chłopakiem i cię kocham._  Cóż, to wysyła jego serce w wyścig, bijąc szybciej z podekscytowania.  _I jest też fakt, że prawie za każdym razem prosisz o to samo._ Tak, to jest do bani. Niall czuje, że jego żołądek opada w rozczarowaniu.

  - Nie bądź głupi – mówi nagle Liam i Niall spogląda w górę, aby zobaczyć, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel posyła mu znaczące spojrzenie. – On kocha cię tak samo, jak ty go kochasz.

                Niall parska, zaskoczony, że Liam dosłownie czytał w jego myślach. Ale on uśmiecha się jedynie, kładąc się na drugim łóżku.

  - Poważnie, Nialler, to wszystko jest na twojej twarzy. Nie wątp w to nawet przez chwilę, on jest w tobie tak zakochany. – Liam wyjaśnia łatwo.

                Niall czuje, jak jego serce puchnie, ale powstrzymuję się od bycia zbyt szczęśliwym. Nie, mówią o Harrym. Harrym, który kocha Louisa. Nie Nialla.

  - Nie wydaje mi się, Li. Ale dzięki – mruczy Niall, wiercąc się i unikając kontaktu wzrokowego.

  - Cokolwiek, Niall. Ale nie jestem jedynym, który to wie. Zayn to widzi, tak jak Louis. Nawet fani zauważyli różnicę. Harry cię uwielbia. Nigdy naprawdę nie zrozumiem, jak wasza dwójka po prostu weszła do waszego świata, ale wygląda na szczęśliwszego, kiedy tam jest. Więc kiedy się opamiętasz i wyjmiesz głowę z tyłka, porozmawiaj ze mną – mówi Liam, niezmiernie zdeterminowanym tonem,.

                I po raz pierwszy, pomimo wątpliwości biegnących wzdłuż kręgosłupa, Niall pozwala tej wiadomości wsiąknąć w swoje kości. Tylko trochę. I czuje się kochany.

  - Okej.

*

                Trzy dni później  i wszystko się zmienia. Widzi Louisa proszącego o prywatną rozmowę z Harrym i natychmiast jest opiekuńczy, zaborczy, ale pamiętając, że nie jest właścicielem Harry’ego, że tak dokładnie nie umawia się z nim (poważnie, kim oni są?), po prostu kiwa do Harry’ego uspokajająco głową, zmuszając się do uśmiechu, gdy patrzy na przestraszonego chłopca. Znikają na jakieś dziesięć minut. Niall kłamie, jeśli mówi, że radzi sobie, nie panikuje. Ha. On kurwa wariuje, choć po cichu.

                Kiedy Harry wraca, wygląda na zdziwionego, zdezorientowanego, nawet nostalgicznego. To przeraża Nialla.

                Nie bez powodu, ponieważ Harry jest wyłączony przez resztę dnia, jego dotyk jest roztargniony, pocałunki pośpieszne, odpowiedzi w wywiadach jeszcze wolniejsze i wyciągnięte niż zwykle. Harry także patrzy na Louisa, dużo. Niall panikuje wewnątrz, domyślając się, że być może to jest to, może Louis się opamiętał i Harry w końcu ma to, co chciał mieć przez cały czas (co sprawia, że Niall jest  _trochę_  szczęśliwy dla niego) i Niall czuje obmywający go strach. Cholera. Cholera, kurwa, cholera. Liam wyczuwa to, kładzie uspokajająco dłoń na ramieniu Nialla  podczas koncertu, wyglądając na zagubionego, dlaczego Harry jest daleko, rzucając długie spojrzenia Louisowi przez całą noc. Zayn także zauważa, ale on milczy, po prostu to rozgryzając. Więc Niall nadal nienawidzi siebie za położenie się w tej sytuacji. Był głupi, pozwalając sobie zakochać się w Harrym. Harrym, który kocha Louisa. Kurwa mać, jest idiotą.  _Idiotą._

                Tej nocy leży sam na swojej pryczy, po patrzeniu na to, jak Harry gapi się w ziemię przez dobre dziesięć minut, decydując się na zostawienie młodszemu chłopakowi jego własnej  (i prawdopodobnie rozdzierającej serce) decyzji. Jest sam przez jakieś pół godziny, płacząc cicho, dopóki jego policzki są poplamione, myśli szalejące. Jest taki, taki głupi za posiadanie nadziei, że to może zadziałać.

                Ale wie, że to jest najlepsze, naprawdę. Harry chce Louisa, potrzebuje Louisa. Więc jeśli może go mieć, to dobrze. Dobrze, ponieważ Niall dba bardziej o Hazzę niż o siebie samego, więc jeśli Harry jest szczęśliwy, wtedy on jest szczęśliwy. Cóż, nie. Ale może udawać. Stał się w tym całkiem dobry. Ta  myśl sprawia, że płacze więcej.

                I wtedy jego kurtyna zostaje odciągnięta, a on podskakuje nieco, wycierając głupio oczy, gdy Harry patrzy na niego w milczeniu, oczy migają mu niepokojem i poczuciem winy, i czymś innym, co przeraża Nialla.

  - Nic mi nie jest, naprawdę. – Niall kłamie szybko, mrugając.

  - Nie, nie prawda. – Zauważa Harry, wciąż głupio trudny do odczytania.

  - Nie. – Przyznaje Niall, ponieważ to  _Harry_ , a on mu ufa i nie może kłamać Harry’emu, ponieważ on kocha Harry’ego i uwielbia Harry’ego i to  _Harry_.

  - Dlaczego płaczesz? – pyta Harry z miejsca, w którym stoi. Niall przewraca się, aby spojrzeć na niego.

  - Dlaczego jesteś dzisiaj taki wyłączony? – Odbija Niall i widzi, jak Harry odwraca wzrok, gdy jego twarz migocze.

  - Myślę, że zasługujesz, by wiedzieć. Przepraszam, że nie powiedziałem od razu. – Harry wyjaśnia i Niall zmusza się do powstrzymania szlochu, nienawidząc wszystkiego.

                Zamiast tego, irlandzki chłopak kiwa głową i stara się zachować spokój.

  - Dobrze, więc. Dobrze. Louis rozmawiał ze mną. Jak wiesz. I on, um. Mówił mi o tym jak się… czuje. Wiesz. I powiedział, że. Cóż, powiedział, że myśli, że może coś do mnie czuć. I że robi się trochę zazdrosny, gdy widzi mnie i ciebie razem. I, na poczatku byłem tak trochę szczęsliwy. Ale nie… nie dobrze szczęśliwy. To nie ma nawet sensu, um… - Harry urywa, zagryzając wargę.

                Przez cały czas Niall czuje wzrost tętna, czuje, jak żołądek mu spada, a palce zaczynają się trząść. On po prostu nie wie, co powiedzieć, więc milczy i modli się, żeby to, co myśli, że się dzieje, nie miało miejsca.

  - Słuchaj, zasadniczo zapytał się, czy kiedykolwiek z nim będę. I pomyślałem, że jest głupi i szalony, ponieważ przede wszystkim, do cholery jaki to czas, by o to pytać, on wie, że się umawiamy-

  - My naprawdę nie-

  - Tak, umawiamy się. – Harry przerywa surowo. – I poza tym, on ma Eleanor, a ja po prostu… To nie ma sensu. Więc zapytałem go, skąd się to wzięło, a on powiedział, że nie wie, ale wie, że chce mnie. Tak jakby nie wiedziałem, co powiedzieć, ponieważ na początku trochę mi ulżyło, ponieważ kochałem go tak długo, ale potem… Potem nie byłem szczęśliwy. Chciałem wrócić do ciebie. Myślę, że on był bardziej… Myślę, że on bardziej chciał się ze mną przespać niż cokolwiek innego. Więc poczekałem, a on zapytał mnie, czy kiedykolwiek rozważałem bycie z nim, zamiast z tobą.

  - I? – Niall mamrocze słabo, czując mdłości.

  - I powiedziałem, że nie – mówi Harry, uśmiechając się.

  -  _Co?_  – Niall pyta w szoku, a jego serce zatrzymuje się na dobre kilka sekund.

                Harry uśmiecha się i wskazuje Niallowi, by się przesunął, co robi (nieco zdezorientowany) i Harry wskakuje do koi, kładąc głowę na poduszce obok Nialla.

  - Powiedziałem, że nie, Niall. Technicznie to kłamstwo, tak. Ponieważ oczywiście, rozważałem to. Ale już nie. Nie od dni. Może tygodni. Teraz jest inaczej. – Wyjaśnia Harry, chwytając drżącą dłoń Nialla.

  - Co? – Niall pyta ponownie, patrząc w te pięknie zielone oczy, tylko po to, by zobaczyć czystą szczerość.

  - Niall, kocham cię. To naprawdę zaczęło się jako rozproszenie, komfort. I to tak było, przez jakiś czas. Nadal. Ale to, to się zmieniło. Urosło. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że ufam ci we wszystkim, że cię kocham. Że twoje głupie chichoty mnie uszczęśliwiają, a twoje pocałunki dają mi motylki i czuję się kochany, i wyjątkowy, i szczęśliwy. Nie byłem szczęśliwy od tak dawna, Niall. Nie stale. Jesteś po prostu… jesteś taki niesamowity. I doceniam to, że zacząłeś to wszystko, aby mi pomóc, jesteś taki bezinteresowny i niesamowity, i… ale ja po prostu… Liam powiedział, że jesteś we mnie zakochany. Na poważnie – mówi Harry, co brzmi prawie jak pytanie.

                Niall rumieni się na czerwono, ale wie, że nie może kłamać. Nie ma sensu. I dlaczego miałby? To  _Harry._

                Kiwa głową.

  - Och, dzięki Bogu. – Harry oddycha, pochylając się do przodu, by połączyć mocno ich wargi, sprawiając, że Niall wzdycha, ale się nie odsuwa, nigdy się nie odsuwa, jeśli nie musi.

  - Kocham cię, Niall. A kiedy Louis zapytał o to, naprawdę, naprawdę zdałem sobie z tego sprawę. Nie chcę go. Miałem głupie, przerośnięte zauroczenie i to było nieosiągalne. On był. I może dlatego to poszło tak źle, tak boleśnie głupio. Ale to byłlo tylko zauroczenie. Tak Gemma nazwała to dzisiaj po południu na Skype. Spójrz, Niall. Spójrz na mnie. – Harry mówi mu i Niall spotyka jego miękkie spojrzenie.

  - Tak?

  - To, co mam z tobą, jest lepsze. Prawdziwe. Ciepłe i kochające, i niesamowite, i piękne. Ty też jesteś tymi wszystkimi rzeczami. I działamy, działamy tak dobrze i nie chcę, żeby to kiedykolwiek się skończyło. Chcę spędzić z tobą pieprzoną wieczność, Ni. Jesteś po prostu… Boże, tak bardzo mi pomogłeś. I nigdy niczego nie oczekiwałeś, a ja przez cały czas byłem kurwa nie w porządku-

  - Nie byłeś. Obaj wiedzieliśmy, wchodząc w to, że to był fałszywy związek. Zrobiłem te rzeczy dla ciebie i wiedziałem, że mnie nie kochasz. I nie przeszkadzało mi to. – Przerywa Niall, ostatnia obrona by zatrzymać to niesamowite uczucie w klatce piersiowej.

  - Ale cię kocham i teraz o to dbasz. Ponieważ teraz, teraz mamy to. Nas. To urosło, kochanie. Chcę tylko ciebie. Nie myślę już nawet tak o Louisie. Ja po prostu cię kocham. Jestem w tobie zakochany. – Przyznaje Harry, rumieniąc się głupio ładnym odcieniem różu.

                Niall czeka przez chwilę, długą chwilę, tylko po to, by to pozwolić temu wszystkiemu wsiąknąć. Śledzi palcami policzek Harry’ego, jego oczy są mokre od tego, jak absolutnie doskonale wygląda. Tak doskonały.

  - Dzięki  _Bogu._  – Oddycha i ponownie łączy ich usta, miękko i uspokajająco, tak jak wiele razy wcześniej, ale jednocześnie zupełnie inaczej.

                Dłonie Harry’ego idealnie wplataja się w jego włosy, jego język przesuwa się po dolnej wardze Nialla. Niall pozwala mu, pozwala Harry’emu choć raz zaopiekować się  _nim_ , dłońmi bawiąc się jego koszulką na biodrach. Młodszy chłopak leniwie bada jego usta, przebiegając językiem po podniebieniu, ruszając wargami.

                Wkrótce, Niall jest przyciśnięty do niego, obaj boleśnie twardzi. Harry przerywa pocałunek, by spojrzeć na niego z pożądaniem wypełniającym oczy, dysząc.

  - Pieprz mnie. – Harry oddycha i Niall myśli, że mógłby umrzeć.

  - Co? Czy ty jesteś… Mam na myśli, jesteś pewien? – pyta Niall, zmartwienie i troska przeplatają się w jego brzuchu.

  - Tak. – Harry  kiwa głową. – Nikogo tu nie ma, Louis wziął ich dla mnie z autobusu.

  - Louis? – Niall pyta w szoku, nadal próbując uspokoić oddech.

                Harry uśmiecha się, kiwając głową.

  - Może być zazdrosny i zdezorientowany, ale wciąż jest moim najlepszym kumplem i chce, żebym był szczęśliwy. A to bardzo, bardzo by mnie uszczęśliwiło, gdybyś mnie pieprzył.

  - Czy ty kiedykolwiek…? – pyta Niall, zdenerwowanie i miłość, i pasja przytłaczają jego mózg i urywają jego krótkie zdanie.

  - Nie. Nie z facetem. Ale ufam ci. Moim życiem. – Kończy Harry, pochylając się, by wycisnąć długi, delikatny pocałunek na ustach Nialla.

  - Dobrze. Kocham cię – mówi Niall, promieniejąc, gdy kradnie kolejny pocałunek. – Tak bardzo, Hazza.

  - Też cię kocham, Ni.

                To był komfort i rozproszenie. Ale to była również  _miłość_. I to było o wiele lepsze, niż cokolwiek, czego Niall mógłby się spodziewać.

 

 

*pełne angielskie – czyli po prostu śniadanie składające się z bekonu, kiełbas i jajek, często podawane z kawą lub herbatą. Czasami może być podane także z chlebem, rogalikami lub preclami.


End file.
